The present application relates to a fixing element, to an installation tool for installing a fixing element, and to a testing tool for testing the installation of the fixing element. The application further relates to an airbag arrangement for a vehicle restraint system including a fixing element.
A fixing element is disclosed in the published specification for international patent application WO 02/28690 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This fixing element is formed by a fixing clip with which an airbag, as the part which is to be fixed, can be fixed to the outside of a support wall, for example a body part of a vehicle. In specific terms, the fixing clip for fixing is latched in an opening in the support wall. For this purpose, the fixing clip is designed in such a manner that it can be inserted into the opening in the support wall and reaches through the latter, a lock occurring when a predetermined end position is reached upon insertion of the fixing clip, so that the fixing clip is prevented from being pulled out of the opening in the support wall. For the locking, the fixing clip has a snap-on element and a stop element. In the locked state of the fixing element, the stop element bears against the outside of the support wall. The “outside” of the support wall is understood here as meaning that side on which the part which is to be fixed, i.e. the airbag, is located. The snap-on element is located on the other wall side of the support wall, i.e. on the rear side of the support wall, which side faces away from the airbag, the snap-on element bearing against the rear side of the support wall in order to lock the fixing element.
Fixing elements for producing a clip connection are known from the prior art. Fixing elements of this type are generally arranged in a receiving opening and have latching elements via which they can be latched to the receiving opening. For example, fixing elements are used for fastening elements of a vehicle occupant restraint system in the vehicle interior (airbag clips). In this case, in particular, airbags or parts of an airbag module are connected to parts of the vehicle body via the fixing element.
An airbag clip for fastening airbags to part of the vehicle body is known, for example, from the document US 2005/0225061 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This airbag clip has a clip-like side which can be introduced into a receiving opening of a vehicle part until it latches in the receiving opening. For the installation of an airbag, the airbag clip is guided through fastening openings of the airbag and the clip is then latched in a receiving opening of a body part or of a retaining element connected to the vehicle body. The insertion and latching of the airbag clip take place, for example, by hand.
Furthermore, the patent publication DE 32 12 160 A1 (which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) discloses an installation tool onto which a plurality of fixing elements can be placed and the fixing elements can then be introduced and latched successively in different receiving openings with the aid of the installation tool.
Airbags of vehicle restraint systems may be fastened to a vehicle body or a holding element connected to the vehicle body via a clip connection. For this purpose, the airbags may have, inter alia, fastening openings through which a fastening clip (fixing element) is guided, the fastening clip latching into corresponding receiving openings of the vehicle body or of the holding element and therefore fixing the airbag.
In order to permit rapid installation of an airbag, the fastening clips are frequently already inserted into the fastening openings of the airbag before the airbag is installed on the vehicle body. To install the airbag, the fastening clips then just have to be pressed into the corresponding receiving openings in the vehicle body.